


My Words to You

by Omness



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Characters being oblivious, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, contrived soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: At the age of eight Takumi finally received a message from his soulmate, but then is shocked to realize he's actually receiving words from two different people. It turns out they're brother and sister. As he grows older Takumi becomes closer to his soulmates without ever finding out who they are, but when he does, can he truly accept them?





	My Words to You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is fairly contrived and dumb, but I needed Leo/Takumi/Corrin fic to exist and this is what happened.

Words first appeared on Takumi’s skin at the age of eight. He was fighting imaginary enemies with a stick in the garden when he noticed ink on his right forearm. At first he thought it may have been splotches from writing practice earlier that day but when he brought it closer to his eyes there were words there. At the sight Takumi felt a wellspring of glee, finally his soulmate decided to talk to him! As a Hoshidan royal, custom dictated that Takumi could not be the first one to contact his soulmate. Mouthing the words quietly to himself, Takumi read.

 

_ Big sister says she mises you all reaDy _

 

At that Takumi frowned. Did his soulmate already know who he was? But why would Hinoka be missing him? He saw her not too long ago at lunch. As Takumi thought about this, he noticed more words appearing on his left arm.

 

_ tell big sis that i miss her too :) _

 

Even more confused, Takumi did the only thing he could think of to do, he went to his Father for advice.

Unfortunately a servant told Takumi that his Father was in a meeting with many important people, when he asked for Ryoma, he was told his big brother was in the meeting too. Not knowing what else to do, Takumi wandered around in search of Mother Mikoto, going up and down several levels of the castle before finding her in her boudoir playing a game of memory with Sakura. 

When Takumi slid open the door to the boudoir Mikoto looked up and smiled gently at Takumi, small dimples appearing in her cheeks. “Takumi,” she said softly, “What brings you here?”

Takumi shuffled awkwardly, it had been a long time ago when his own Mother had died and Father had officially elevated Mikoto to Queen and become stepmother to his children, but Takumi still hadn’t adjusted. So instead of saying anything he shoved his arms out in front of him, towards Mikoto.

Mikoto’s smile turned into a face of concern, “Are you hurt Takumi? Come here and let me see.”

Takumi shook his head, but walked closer to Mikoto, his arms still out. Sakura watched him curiously, but quietly, her fingers entangling in the ribbons of her kimono. When Takumi reached Mikoto she gently took his arms and looked them over, at the sight of words on Takumi’s skin, her face broke into a smile. “Your soulmate is talking to you? Congratulations!”

“Congrats!” Cheered Sakura quietly, imitating Mikoto.

“No.” Takumi shook his head, waving his arms insistently in Mikoto’s grasp. “Something’s odd.”

Not comprehending right away, Mikoto paused to read the writing on Takumi’s arms.

 

_ Big Brother says he misses you to and  _

_ little sis insists I senD you lots of love _

_ i miss all of you too, give everyone love back! _

_ Little sister wants me to write _

_ you a Big long note, tell her no :( _

_ little sister can send me a letter, i <3 letters! _

_ Fine _

Mikoto’s face was contemplative, but after seeing Takumi’s worried look she smiled reassuringly at him. “There’s nothing to worry about dear, it seems that you’re lucky enough to have two soulmates! You should write and let them know you’re here. There’s pens in my desk if you’d like.”

Takumi pulled back his arms from Mikoto, “Two soulmates?” Me?”

Mikoto nodded seriously, “Yes, it happens rarely, but I’m sure they’ll both give you lots of love.”

Takumi smiled for the first time since reading the words from his soulmate(s) and practically skipped to Mikoto’s desk. He pulled out the drawer containing various pens and looked them over, both of his soulmates used black ink, so he should use a different color to make sure they see it, but what one? His hand moved over a pen filled with bright red ink, but hesitated, a shiver running up his spine as indistinct flashes of his nightmare from last night passed through his brain, instead Takumi reached for a dark blue, his favorite color and quickly scribbled one word between all the writing on his left arm.

 

_ Hello? _

 

A minute passes with no response, then two, Takumi was starting to grow anxious but tried to hide it so Sakura and Mother Mikoto wouldn’t notice. Finally, the words on his left arm smeared and disappeared, leaving his ‘Hello?’

 

_ is someone else there? _

 

Takumi felt excited, finally he was talking to his soulmates! But what should he say?

 

_ Yes, im here! do you two  _

_ know each other? _

_ two soulmates? so cool!  _

_ and yeah! we’re siblings! :D _

_ say hi! _

_ Hi? _

 

As Takumi wrote ‘hi’ the words on his right arm were washed away and new ones began filling in.

 

_ She meant me, Dummy _

_ oh that’s confusing, sorry D: _

_ how was I giong to know? _

_ You werent saying anything _

_ What took you so long? _

_ It should be oBivius _

_ And for your informatian _

_ I haD to find a wet cloth _

_ I enDeD up using my own spit so nyeh _

_ be nice you two! >:( _

_ and maybe we should all have letters as nicknames! _

_ little bro can be L since he writes with his left _

_ you can be R since you write with right  _

_ and I can be C and write on my calves! _

_ I’m NOT talking off my pants in  _

_ front of our siBlings in a carriage  _

_ where it is colD to reaD what you  _

_ say C, but L is fine _

 

Takumi hastily went to his mother’s dresser and dumped some water into the washbasin and dunked his arm into it, wiping off his ink so there would be more room to write. He noticed C doing the same but failed to notice Mikoto’s chuckle at Takumi’s excitement.

As Takumi was drying his arm with a nearby towel, the word ‘cold’ caught his eye. At Castle Shirasagi they were currently experiencing a rather balmy fall day, were his soulmates from a different place? Maybe farther north where he heard they were strong winds? Or maybe they were from the mountains and were kitsune! But no time for that now, he had to respond to C!

 

_ R is fine with me _

_ yay! i’m so excited to talk to you R! _

_ whats your favorite food? _

_ where do you live? _

_ are you a boy or girl? _

_ Uh, miso soup _

_ ******** _

_ boy _

_ And you two? _

_ oops, I forgot no names.  _

_ i don’t know where you live :( _

_ i like omelettes and am a girl! _

_ Beef stew and Boy.  _

_ But please tell me you read.  _

_ C only likes picture books _

_ I do read, i like books  _

_ with lots of adventure  _

Takumi spent a long time in Mikoto’s room writing both his soulmates until it was time for supper. After eating they continued to chat late into the night, Takumi only falling into a dreamless sleep when he could no longer keep his eyes open.

As the years passed Takumi continued to write his soulmates learning more and more about them. Like how L often made mistakes dressing himself or how C lived separately from the rest of her family because of poor health. He found that he and L had a lot of interests in common, and if they ended up getting into a fight C would always be there to make sure they made up. Takumi grew quite fond of his soulmates, even though he never figured out who they were. He thought things would remain the same between them forever, happy even if they were apart, but then things changed. They happened to change the day a huge thorn in Takumi’s side appeared. 

They changed the day Corrin returned to Hoshido.

Takumi hadn’t noticed at first, too busy watching as everyone immediately began fawning over Corrin as the prodigal child even though she clearly had close ties to Nohr. The way everyone acted like Corrin hung the stars in the sky made him feel sick. When he got a moment to himself after all the activities that were always always always planned around Corrin, Takumi slid up his sleeves to have a talk with his soulmates. Writing them always made him feel better, and maybe he could complain a little, but when he pulled up his sleeves there was nothing there. Normally there was some kind of note, C wishing them a good day, L leaving a reminder for himself, or a modified game of tic-tac-toe being played. Takumi frowned at the lack of ink, but didn’t think much of it and was just about to pull a pen out of his pocket when he was called away by Hinata. Apparently there was another activity to try and remind Corrin of her time at Hoshido. With an annoyed sigh, Takumi followed Hinata to where everyone was gathered.

The following days were the same, every time Takumi found time to write his soulmates he found his arms blank and was pulled away before he could really put anything down. Eventually he began to notice that when he woke up in the morning that his arms contained traces of ink that hadn’t been fully washed away and a few hours later his arms would be completely clean.

Takumi felt anxious at this notion, but decided to wait a few days to see if the same thing happened. He would wake up, find traces of ink on his arms and then it would be gone. After the third day Takumi immediately grabbed a pen and pressed the point against his arm, planning to demand to know what was going on, but then stopped. What if his soulmates didn’t want to talk to him anymore? And they were talking at night to avoid him interrupting? His siblings certainly didn’t seem to care about him now that Corrin was around. But he couldn’t just leave things as is, he had to know. So with shaking hands he wrote.

 

_ Sorry I haven’t been able to write,  _

_ been busy. But are you two alright?  _

_ I haven’t seen anything from either of you _

 

Takumi waited for a few minutes but there was no sign of writing. Deciding that L and C may not be awake yet, Takumi tried to distract himself by picking up the Fujin Yumi and going to the archery field for practice.

When he was done practicing Takumi was covered in sweat and his muscles had a pleasant ache. He returned to his room to clean up and as he changed he noticed fresh ink on his arm.

 

_ We’re fine, just some family  _

_ troubles to sort through.  _

_ No need to concern yourself. _

_ What L means is that we don’t  _

_ want to worry you. There’s a lot going on. _

_ :( _

 

And that was it, no explanation, no attempt for their usual banter, nothing. Unsure what else to say, Takumi put.

 

_ Okay, I’m glad you two aren’t hurt.  _

_ I hope you manage to figure things out. _

_ Thanks! :) _

 

Was C’s immediate reply, but none came from L. Takumi tried to shake off the feeling that C and L were purposefully avoiding talking to him, but it hung over him like a cloud throughout the day. The thought left him more snappish than usual as his siblings and Corrin explored the festivities that were happening to celebrate the return of Hoshido’s lost princess. 

All such thoughts were forgotten when the robed man attacked, and Mother Mikoto… Mother Mikoto died.

And he barely had time to process that, screaming his anger at Corrin, because it was Corrin’s fault! Everything was Corrin’s fault! When a messenger arrived announcing an incoming attack on Hoshido from Nohr. 

And then Corrin and Azura betrayed them. Fighting against Hoshido and then gallivanting off to who knows where.

This frustrated Takumi to no end, that two of his siblings could just go without even a ‘by your leave’ and at some level it frightened Takumi too. That anyone in his life could just depart without notice, that maybe they did it because they didn’t want to put up with him. 

Needless to say, Takumi had terrible nightmares that night. Ones of Mikoto dying, sometimes because of the hooded figure, sometimes because of Corrin, sometimes because of him. Then there would be flashes of the rest of his siblings and their retainers, dead, and it would be all because of him.

After what seemed like an impossible struggle, Takumi finally woke up. With shaking hands he reached out for matches he had placed next to his futon, striking one and lighting it. Once there was flame Takumi frantically scanned around his room, searching for misplaced shadows, but there was nothing. Still not soothed Takumi lit the candle he had also placed by his futon for extra light then waved the match out and placed it on a small clay tray next to the candle. He then stood up and went to his desk, grabbing a pen without having to look and then went back to the candle.

He rolled up his sleeves, planning on seeing if either of his soulmates were awake and hopefully deriving comfort from human interaction. And if they were asleep? Well, writing his dreams out tended to help him deal with them. However, when he held his arms near the candlelight there was already writing there, with more ink appearing. L’s words were shaky as if they were written with speed, meanwhile C’s words were darker than usual, as if she were applying more pressure in determination.

 

_ C! Are you alright?  _

_ Everyone’s worried about you  _

_ and are still hoping for your return _

_ I’m fine L, but I won’t be returning _

_ Why not? _

_ I’ve found something, something big,  _

_ and it has to be dealt with. _

_ We can help! Just come back! _

_ No, I’m sorry. But until there’s peace,  _

_ I can’t choose you over the others. _

_ They’ve done nothing for you,  _

_ yet you still abandon us? _

_ I’m not abandoning you. If you want,  _

_ you can join me _

_ I can’t just leave! _

_ Fine, but understand I can’t return  _

_ until I finish this quest. _

_ It’s necessary for the good of us all _

_ …. _

_ Fine. _

_ If you refuse to return then  _

_ I guess this is goodbye _

 

As Takumi watched, the words L had written were wiped away, at the same time a final message was written by C.

 

_ I love you _

 

Takumi was worried and confused, his initial plan forgotten as he sat there staring at C’s half of the conversation. What was going on between his soulmates? What could be so bad that they would have this conversation in the middle of the night, likely because they thought he wouldn’t see it? After a minute, Takumi blew the candle out and crawled back into his bedroll, terrible thoughts swirling through his head that could explain why his soulmates had such a fight. 

Eventually Takumi managed to drift off into a fitful sleep and when he woke up at dawn the next day he immediately checked his arms for any writing. All that was left was C’s ‘I love you.’ Which, as he watched, was slowly wiped away.

In the following weeks that passed, Takumi wished he could say that he managed to talk to both of his soulmates to figure out what was wrong and maybe help them settle whatever was going on, but the truth was that he was so busy trying to fight a war that Takumi barely had time for himself let alone his soulmates. That isn’t to say Takumi didn’t talk to them at all, they’d still have short conversations or make book suggestions, but he only ever talked to L or C, never both at the same time. They were clearly avoiding each other, drops of ink, or ink stained fingers on one arm or the other proof that the other was there, just not writing. Takumi did try to broach the subject a few times, but was quickly brushed off. Try as he might, there was nothing Takumi could really do.

However, he ended up having a rather weird conversation with L a few days after he, obviously reluctantly, joined Corrin on her journey. One night when Takumi had woken up from a nightmare and had pressed his hands to his forehead, pretending like he could drive out the memory of it through physical power when he noticed a small swirling mark on his right wrist. A sign that L wanted to talk to him alone without C knowing. Lighting a candle so he could see better, Takumi grabbed a pen and drew a circle around the swirl, letting L know he was here. After only a few moments L began to write.

_ Do you think it’s possible  _

_ for there to be peace? _

_ This is why you’re up in the middle of the night? _

_ And do you mean peace between two people  _

_ or world peace or what? _

_ You’re awake too. _

_ And I mean peace between two countries at war.  _

_ Is there truly a solution for both to find happiness? _

 

Takumi had to stop and stare at L’s words for a while. That was the same thought that had been swirling through his head too, provoked by Corrin’s determination that there was a bigger enemy purposefully putting Hoshido and Nohr at odds. Did L know Corrin too? Or was this just a coincidence?

 

_ I’m honestly not sure what to tell you. _

_ A few days ago I would have said definitely not. _

_ In order for there to be peace one side would have to win _

_ and the other side would lose. How could there _

_ be happiness for both then? _

_ But now? _

_ Now I see a chance that happiness is possible  _

_ and I’ll grasp that with all my might _

_ Heh, you always are a stubborn one,  _

_ I’m sure you won’t let this chance escape _

_ What about you? What will you do? _

_ I… don’t know.  _

_ The chance for both sides to find peace and be happy _

_ seems like an illusion to me. But when she talks  _

_ about it with such conviction… _

_ I can’t help but think it’s possible. _

_ But at the same time, can I really  _

_ just shirk my responsibilities? _

_ Making the right decision can _

_ be one of the toughest things to do. _

_ I certainly didn’t come by this idea easily _

_ or entirely willingly. But I’m sure you’ll end up  _

_ doing what is best. _

_ Thanks R. I hope I won’t disappoint you. _

_ And i should get some sleep, _

_ tomorrow’s going to be a long day. _

_ You won’t. _

_ And goodnight, L _

 

Tired himself, Takumi blew out the candle and fell back asleep.

 

Here’s the thing, after Corrin betrayed them Takumi swore he would never forgive Corrin and never consider her someone precious to him but Takumi found himself unable to keep that thought going. How could he not forgive someone who was so sincere in everything they did? From leading an army, to making friends, to learning how to use a yumi. Takumi had figured that after having a difficult time learning how to use the yumi Corrin would quickly give up and stop with her endeavor on getting to know him better, instead it seemed that it only made her want to try harder. And hearing her compliment him on how amazing he must be at the yumi? Could he really stay mad at her? Of course not. And the way she puckered her lips when she concentrated was adorable, so of course Takumi would want to kiss them.

Wait.

Takumi backpedaled from that thought quickly, Corrin was his sister. Shaking his head, Takumi dismissed the want to kiss as an intrusive thought, but as time went by Takumi found such thoughts continuing. Wanting to kiss Corrin’s lips, her cheeks, her forehead, wanting to hold her close. He struggled with the idea of trying to stop them, or maybe just telling Corrin about them.

But then he showed up.

The selfish arrogant jerk who thought he was better than everybody.

“Xander! Leo!” Corrin joyfully called after they had finally defeated Iago and his reinforcements. Despite everyone’s dirty and sweaty appearance she launched herself at them, wrapping first Xander, then Leo, in a hug. With Leo’s hug Corrin’s touch lingered a little a longer and for a moment Takumi saw Leo’s face look the softest he’d ever seen it, as if something priceless was in between his arms before going back to his arrogant sneer. While Takumi could agree with Leo’s feelings about Corrin, Takumi couldn’t help his own feeling of jealousy pricking at his heart. And later, when he would find out that Corrin and Leo were soulmates? Well, he would just pretend that his heart ached because Corrin was too good for that Nohrian scum, not because he wished for such a connection with her.

Here’s the other thing, Takumi hated Leo and it was clear Leo hated him back. It was obvious to everyone and it was the way they liked it. But then Leo saved his life and after that it was hard to hate him even if Takumi still disliked Leo. Then after that they were called ‘the twins’ and as he and Leo argued how they were nothing alike they found so much in common and somehow, between the insults and the jeers, they became friends. And sometimes, while they were playing chess or shogi, Takumi would watch Leo’s long slim fingers and wonder how they would feel running down his sides or scratching at his scalp. Every time such thoughts popped into his head he would have to fight down a blush. Thankfully, Leo never seemed to notice.

And so Takumi found himself torn, developing crushes, he refused to call it falling in love, with one person he could never have and their soulmate that would likely never want him like that. But he would hide these feelings, they were unnecessary. Instead he tried to focus on his own soulmates who must have finally gotten over their fight as they were now talking to each other again on his arms.

 

Takumi was constantly on his guard around Corrin and Leo so his feelings wouldn’t be revealed. So when a grumpy Leo sat across from him at breakfast one morning Takumi had to resist the urge to smooth his bedhead and kiss the frown from his lips. Instead Takumi quirked his lips into a smile and said teasingly.

“Well, aren’t we a ray of sunshine this morning.”

Leo grumbled incomprehensibly back, propping his cheek against his right hand while slowly spooning porridge into his mouth with his left.

Fighting down a smile of amusement, Takumi looked down at his own bowl of porridge when he noticed writing on his left hand. When he read it all amusement fled and he was left with sickening horror.

 

_ L, your collar’s on backwards ;) _

 

Takumi slowly raised his head, trying not to draw Leo’s attention as Takumi glanced at him. As he looked at Leo, Takumi confirmed what he had noticed earlier, that his collar was inside out. Takumi hadn’t said anything, more entertained by the idea of watching Leo’s reaction when he noticed later than pointing it out for Leo now.

Covertly, Takumi glanced at Leo’s left hand, and there, without a doubt, was the same writing on the back of Takumi’s hand. Somehow Leo still hadn’t noticed it. Takumi then glanced at Corrin a few tables over, he couldn’t see her left hand from this angle but she was twirling a pen in her right as she listened to Felicia ramble on about something.

Feeling the blood drain from his face, Takumi abruptly stood up, drawing Leo’s attention.

“What’s the-”

“I don’t feel well.” Takumi interrupted, and rushed out of the mess hall. From there he went directly to his tent, not acknowledging anyone he passed.

Once he had reached his tent Takumi hurled himself into his bedroll, burrowing under the covers and curling tightly into a ball.

Why? Why why why did Leo and Corrin have to be his soulmates? The two were already so happy together, they didn’t need him. They didn’t need him and his growing feelings for them, he’d probably just get in their way. So what if they continued to write him on their skin? They probably just viewed ‘R’ as a friend.

A gust of wind blew through Takumi’s tent and rustled the papers on his makeshift desk and blowing off an envelope that landed on Takumi’s face. Irritated, Takumi sat up, snatching the envelope as he stood up to tie the door flap properly this time. He went to place the envelope back on the desk, but paused. He recognized this envelope, Mikoto had given it to him shortly after his soulmates first began writing to him and shortly before she had died she had found it and given it to him again, insisting that he keep it with him, that he would need it soon.

Takumi had scoffed at the idea at the time, why would he ever worry about who he fell in love with? He had his soulmates didn’t he? But now he understood.

Pulling out a letter opener, Takumi ripped the envelope open, he reached his fingers to grasp the paper inside, then stopped. Did he really want to read what was inside? What if it just confirmed how shameful his feelings were? What would it change?

What  _ would  _ it change? Corrin and Leo were clearly in love, it was probably only a matter of time until they announced an engagement. They wouldn’t need his love in their life. So whatever was in this letter, Takumi would remain distant. Corrin and Leo wouldn’t have to know who ‘R’ really was. They would probably just pity him if they did. So with determination, Takumi pulled out the letter and began to read.

 

…

 

Leo stifled a yawn with his hand as he exited the hot springs, soaking in the warm water tended to leave him sleepy. As Leo brought his hand down he noticed writing on his wrist.

 

_ L, your shirt is on backwards _

 

Leo looked down at himself, noticing that his usual v-neck collar wasn’t showing. Blushing, Leo scanned around for anyone else that could have seen his embarrassing state. The only people around was a scouting party that was about to head out into Valla, and they seemed busy. For a moment, Leo’s gaze lingered on Takumi but then he forced himself to look away. He had Corrin and R, he didn’t need to be thinking about anyone else.

Ducking behind a stand of trees, Leo quickly turned his shirt around the correct way and then pulled a pen out of his pocket.

 

_ Thanks, ` _

 

Leo froze, eyes wide with his pen in the middle of writing ‘C.’ He slowly turned over his left hand to stare at the words written on the inside of his wrist. That wasn’t Corrin’s handwriting, that was R’s.

R knew who he was? Why hadn’t he said anything? More importantly, R was here?!

Leo stumbled as fast as he could out of the trees and glanced frantically around, but no one was in sight, the scouting party having already left. Without caring about appearances, Leo ran all the way to Corrin’s treehouse, bursting the door open without bothering to knock.

Shocked, Corrin placed the teacup she was drinking from down with a loud clink. “Leo? What’s the matter?”

Leo didn’t answer right away, too busy catching his breath. He closed the door behind him then strided over to Corrin, pulling up his left sleeve.

“Look at this.” Leo said as soon as he could get enough air.

Corrin read over the words on Leo’s wrist, curious, but when she grasped their meaning she stared up at Leo in shock. “R wrote this.” She stated, then her lips curled up into a smile and a sparkle appeared in her eyes. “That means he’s here!”

Leo frowned as he covered up his wrist again. “But it also means he likely knows who we are but never told us who he was.”

“Why would he do that?” Corrin asked in confusion, but then her face turned to one of determination. “I guess that means we’ll just have to figure out who he is.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Leo replied, pulling out a chair and sitting down, “I’m certain that if we put our heads together we’ll think of something.”

 

….

 

Takumi stumbled into the astral realm behind the rest of the worn out scouting party. Despite their caution they had been ambushed by a group of Vallites and had to fight their way free. Now that they had made it safely back Takumi was looking forward to a quick dip in the hot springs before going to bed, the report could wait for morning.

Or at least, that was the plan, instead there was a very determined Leo heading straight for him and Takumi had a feeling that this couldn’t be anything good.

When Leo was only a few feet away Takumi put his hands up defensively, “Listen, if this is about how I put syrup in all your shoes, I’m sorry.”

“Wha?” Leo looked confused for a moment, then his mouth pinched together in anger, “That was you?!” He then shook his head, his expression turning neutral. “No, that’s not why I’m here. I just need to check something. Grab him, Corrin.”

Before Takumi could respond a pair of arms went under his armpits and over his shoulders, locking him against the person behind him. “Gotcha.” Corrin trilled triumphantly.

Instinctively, Takumi began to struggle, trying to break free of the hold but it was no use. Corrin was supernaturally strong for her size and Takumi couldn’t even make her budge.

As Takumi struggled, he stared with horror as Leo approached him, uncapping a pen. Takumi began shaking his head frantically, but Leo grabbed his chin, holding it tightly.

“Stay still.” Leo said sternly and pressed his pen against Takumi’s cheek, quickly making two strokes. As Leo drew on Takumi’s face, the outline of a heart appeared on Leo’s own cheek. Once he was done, he cocked his head to the side to look at Corrin, the both of them nodding at the same time.

Leo then looked back at Takumi, an unhappy expression on his face. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Takumi said stubbornly.

“Yes, you do.” Leo said sourly, and pulled back his sleeve to reveal the words on his wrist, now smudged from sweat. 

“I, uh,” Takumi stuttered.

Corrin let go of Takumi, grabbing both his and Leo’s wrist and dragging them away. “We should talk about this somewhere else. We’re drawing attention.” Sure enough, there we plenty of people passing by who were clearly ogling them.

Corrin ended up leading them to her treehouse, pushing Leo and Takumi to sit on the bed, since she only had two chairs. She then went to her wash basin and dipped a cloth in the water there and returned to the the bed. Lifting the cloth she gently wiped away the heart on Takumi’s cheek, using her other hand to keep his head still when Takumi started to squirm.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were our soulmate?” Corrin asked softly once she was done, pulling the cloth away.

Takumi looked down at his knees, unable to meet Corrin or Leo’s gaze. “I didn’t want to be a third wheel.” He answered quietly.

Corrin’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Third wheel?”

Takumi began twiddling his thumbs, “Anyone can tell how in love you two guys are, I didn’t want to be that person who is just tacked on. I didn’t want you to feel like I was dragging you guys down.”

“Takumi no.” Corrin said strongly, cusping Takumi’s face in her hands and dropping to her knees so he had to look at her. “You could never be an addendum, we love you.” Corrin glanced over to Leo. “Tell him Leo.”

Leo let at a sigh, but put a gentle hand over Takumi’s own, stopping his fidgeting. Automatically, Takumi looked up to meet Leo’s eyes.

“I know you may not believe me, but I do love you Takumi.” Leo said, holding Takumi’s gaze. Takumi could feel a blush starting along his cheeks and noticed a hint of red on Leo’s ears. “Even before I knew you were R, I started falling for you, finding out the truth just confirmed my feelings. You could never drag us down.”

“Besides,” Corrin said cheerily, “Leo and I have been waiting to find you and now that we did we can finally be soulmates in person together!”

Takumi shook his head. “There’s something I have to say first before you decide anything.” Pausing, Takumi took a deep breath, glancing at both Leo and Corrin. “I love both of you, romantically. I love both of you romantically.” Takumi gushed out, feeling blood rush to his cheeks.

He pulled his hands away from Leo’s and reached up, gently taking Corrin’s wrists and removing her hands from his face, noticing her shocked expression. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t going to say anything, but it’s not something I can hide now that you know we’re soulmates.” Takumi placed a hand against his chest, holding it there for a moment before finally gathering the courage to reach inside his jerkin and pull out the letter he had been keeping there ever since he read it.

“This letter is from Mikoto, she had the gift of prophecy and told me to read it if I was ever worried about who I fell in love with.” Takumi, paused, taking in a breath. “It says that we aren’t siblings, when Mikoto came to Hoshido you were still just a babe and Sumeragi took you in as one of his own.”

Corrin’s eyes went wide, her mouth dropping into an ‘o.’

“Wait a minute.” Leo said, pinching his lips together. “If King Sumeragi wasn’t Corrin’s father, than who was?”

Takumi shrugged helplessly, “It doesn’t say.”

Corrin’s expression slowly changed back into a fond smile. “Well, I may not know my blood father, but now I can say this. I love you too Takumi, romantically.”

Corrin then stood up with a joyful bounce, “Well, now that we all know we’re soulmates and love each other, I think this requires a proper romantic date between us.”

“What do you suggest?” Leo asked.

Corrin’s smile turned mischievous as she looked at Takumi, “You should let Leo braid your hair.”

“What.” Takumi said flatly.

“C’mon,” Corrin cajoled, taking Takumi’s hands and tugging him to stand. “I swear Leo’s actually really good with hair and I’ve been wanting to know what you would look like in braids for ages now.”

At first Takumi dug in his feet in order to resist, but as he looked at Corrin’s earnest face he gave in, shoulders slumping. “Fine”

“Yes!’ Corrin shouted gleefully, pulling Takumi over to the seat in front of the vanity and pushing him down into it. She then looked over at Leo expectantly. “Coming?”

Leo huffed an exasperated sigh, a smile on his lips. “Alright, alright.” Takumi watched in the mirror as Leo stood up and approached the vanity. “Are you certain you’re fine with this Takumi?”

Takumi hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

“Very well.” Leo dug through Corrin’s vanity drawers, taking out several items and setting them on top. He then went to stand behind Takumi, hands hovering over his hair, hesitating. Leo flicked his gaze to meet Takumi’s in the mirror. “Say something if I pull too hard alright? Corrin doesn’t mind, but I swear she wouldn’t notice if horses were dragging her by her hair.”

Takumi nodded and Leo pulled out Takumi’s hair ties. He then picked up a brush and began carefully running it through Takumi’s hair.

As Leo began brushing Takumi’s hair, Corrin took the opportunity and sat in Takumi’s lap, wrapping her arms around his chest and burrowing her face into his neck. Takumi froze at the contact. A quiet rumble that came from Corrin that sounded suspiciously like a purr made Takumi smile as he slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around Corrin, holding her close. Corrin made a short pleased hum at the action and started carding her fingers through the ends of Takumi’s hair.

“Stop that.” Leo said, slapping Corrin’s hands away. “I can’t braid if you tangle up his hair.”

Takumi felt Corrin’s mouth turn into a pout against his neck, but she stopped the action and placed her hands against Takumi’s back instead.

Leo shook his head in bemusement. “Did you only suggest this just so you can be the first to cuddle Takumi?”

Corrin tilted her head away from Takumi’s neck, a smile on her lips. “Maybe.” Corrin drawled.

Leo huffed. “Don’t think I won’t return the favor.”

“I look forward to it.” Corrin drawled and then buried her face against Takumi’s neck again.

Takumi said nothing, simply enjoying the warmth of Corrin against him and the feel of Leo’s fingers through his hair. Taking in the love of his soulmates.


End file.
